Acetabular (hip socket) fractures are serious orthopedic injuries usually resulting from significant trauma. Surgery to realign and stabilize the displaced joint surfaces (e.g., using plates and screws), allows the patient to avoid traction and prolonged bedrest and accurate fracture realignment promotes improved bone and cartilage healing, which in turn improves long-term results. Early fracture stability allows comfortable hip movement which improves joint cartilage healing. Additionally, this allows patients to be out of bed and ambulatory.
However, acetabular fractures with medial displacement patterns, particularly those with medial displacement of the quadrilateral surface, may be technically challenging to treat. The location of the affected area deep in the pelvic part of the abdominal cavity, minimal bone stock and difficulty obtaining stable internal fixation in the true pelvis contribute to the surgical challenge of open reduction and internal fixation of such fractures. Applying a medial buttress plate across the quadrilateral surface may assist in preventing the femur head from penetrating into the pelvic cavity. However, because of the limited access to the quadrilateral surface and the thin bone structures around the acetabulum, it is often difficult to treat such fractures with standard plates and screws. Although procedures have previously been described for treating quadrilateral surface fractures, there is still no optimal mechanical solution. Most of the techniques involve fixations with forces acting at 90° to a screw axis, which may, when bone thickness is limited, result in a cut out of the screws.